Jacqueline Muscle
The daughter of Harabote and sister of Ikemen. Jacqueline acts as a love interest for Mantaro, as well as the face for the Wrestling Federation, and she provides much of the publicity and attention to various matches throughout the series. About Harabote Muscle's daughter and Ikemen Muscle's younger sister. She is beautiful. but prefers violent matches and can be pretty mean (she can even make Ikemen cry). She becomes kinder after the Kinniku Mantaro vs. Kevin Mask bout and even supports Rinko Nikaido and Mantaro Kinniku hooking up. In the american dub of the anime, while at first her bloodthirsty mindset makes her favour Kevin Mask, she partly repents upon witnessing his brutality against Mantaro, shocking Ikemen by stopping to cheer and praying loudly for Mantaro's safety, blaming herself for Mantaro's suffering and feels relieved when she sees him fighting back without long-lasting damages Story Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection Arc Jacqueline first appears in chapter 156, where she takes a VIP seat to view the battle between Ilioukhine and Destruction. It is revealed she is Ikemen's sister, but that they have very little in common both in appearance and personality, and this causes some dismay to Ikemen. It is her first time watching a wrestling match. At the end of the match, she steps literally upon the loser and shows exuberance at his defeat, and follows by trying to give attention to Ilioukhine who rejects her advances. Jacqueline becomes an unofficial presenter for the following match between Kevin Mask and Legox, in which she flirts with him and expresses a love for 'bad boys'. She later chastises Kevin after his victory, as the match is not bloodthirsty enough to her taste, and he responds by dropping the remains of his opponent into her hands, as a ‘gift for the princess’ in an act of mockery and contempt. It is not long after this that she amasses a small fan base, along with a love interest from Mantaro. Jacqueline intervenes for Ikemen when he is indecisive in reacting to a potentially illegal move, in which she decides that Ricardo did not break a rule by attacking Jade after he throws in the towel for his match. Jacqueline is revealed to be the mastermind behind the Punishment X Ring, at which point both her father and brother express fear of her attitude. Again, Jacqueline calls the match on Ikemen’s behalf and declares Ricardo the loser. In following chapters, Jacqueline flirts with Mantaro to inspire him into living up to the potential of his race and defeating his opponents. Despite her lust for blood and desire for violence, Jacqueline intervenes when Kevin Mask potentially breaks the rules and shows that she is ready to disqualify him, putting aside personal desire in order to maintain rule and order of the Chojin Olympics Ultimate Muscle: Volume 20: Chapter 205. Jacqueline expresses an interest in rules over money, enough to argue with Ikemen and willing to throw away all profits. She is shown distrustful of Croe's explanation of events, but ultimately concedes and allows for the match to continue. After this, Croe chastises her lust for blood, at which point Kevin collects his blood in his hands and attempts to throw it in her face - Mantaro blocks the blow. This leads to a key character change in Jacqueline: she learns obligation. It is now she realises the error of her ways and that bloody matches are not as fun as they seem, which leads to Ikemen and Harabote explaining to her that they must watch every match through to the end, and she grows determined to act as a better potential chairman. Jacqueline even goes on to support Mantaro. When Mantaro faces defeat, Jacqueline runs to his side and aids and nurses him. It is when she realises the real thrill of the match, as well as the emotion and stakes, that Harabote calls her his true successor. Demon Seed Arc Jacqueline gathers together a group of Chojin, featuring Kevin and Scarface, that she calls “The Army of Idols” in the English translation. She stops Mantaro from risking his life in a battle that cannot be won, while taking Buffaloman into her helicopter for medical treatment. The Justice Federation’s “Airship Vision” arrives to allow them to see events elsewhere. Together, they watch the Hanzo vs. The Puppet match, which Jacqueline expresses admiration of Hanzo’s change of heart and concern at the Demon Seeds’ power. She admits that since the Chojin Olympics final, she cannot see the sight of blood without cringing and recognises how precious blood is as a life-force. Later she cheers on Hanzo during his match. A couple of times – during this volume – Jacqueline can be seen booby-bashing Mantaro, using her chest to literally knock some sense into him. Ultimate Muscle: Volume 23 Later in the arc, Jacqueline observes that the more Barrierfreeman squeezes The Tattooman, that the more blood gushes from his wound, and she shows concern for his critical condition as a chojin. Ultimate Muscle: Volume 24: Chapter 247 Jacqueline provides emotional support to Mantaro, as she seeks to convince him to rest, but - when he flees to help Meat - Jacqueline uses her helicopter to follow him with the others in tow. She later arrives in time to save him from drowning, by providing him a flotation device. During the Demolition vs. Blood Evolution match, Jacqueline and Ikemen sense great danger due to their Chojin status and show visible fear. Jacqueline also provides emotional support to Rinko. Ultimate Muscle: Volume 25 Jacqueline takes Mantaro towards Kevin, after Kevin's match, into the ring so that they can shake hands, as she attempts reconciliation between Kevin and Mantaro. The two fight and part ways, causing Jacqueline to express dismay that they could not put their differences aside. Later, Jacqueline comes to their defence in Shibuya Square, when the public appear to turn against them, and she reiterates that nothing is stronger than the friendship between Chojin. Ultimate Muscle: Volume 26 Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament/Kyuukyoku Chojin Tag Hen Jacqueline enters the Time-Ship Kevin and goes into the past. In volume 21, she dresses as a nun in order to sneak orphans into an upcoming match. The orphans are from Chaos' orphanage that wish to support him in his upcoming battles, which would otherwise be excluded, and she does this alongside the Mother and Rinko. Jacqueline is seen offering invaluable emotional support to Rinko in earlier chapters, alongside Ikemen, and helps to protect the timeline, too. Personality Ikemen describes her as "pretty on the outside", but "ugly on the inside" during chapter 156. Harabote Muscle describes her as "more temperamental than her brother" and not being very "ladylike", with images of her wrestling Ikemen as a young child and winning against him. She displays signs of a sadistic personality, such as revelling in the sight of blood. At times, Jacqueline can break her word, such as promising to sit quietly in chapter 166 and stealing the limelight with her energetic personality from Ikemen. It is also revealed she often stole Ikemen's most cherished items, although this may be a biased statement borne from obvious sibling rivalry and their age difference. Jacqueline is also a natural salesman, enough that her brother is envious of her skills, and is an excellent showman able to rile the crowds and attract attention. Jacqueline is seen to be a stickler for rules; she determines Kevin's attack legal according to a loophole, when he attacks after the bell, and she later disallows Mantaro to freely pick his second, citing the rules. In every instance, she knows the rules down to the paragraph and article. She is seen to enjoy the spotlight, even using gymnastics at the start of the Kevin vs. Mantaro match to steal the bell from Ikemen, much to his consternation. Trivia * Her name can possibly be a reference to Jacqueline Moore/Miss Jacqueline from the WWE. * Jacqueline often hosts the opinion poll special chapters Ultimate Muscle: Volume 20 * Developed a mild phobia of blood, cringes on its sight Ultimate Muscle: Volume 23: Page 68 References Category:Kinnikuman Nisei characters Category:Muscle Clan Category:Characters from Planet Harabote Category:Female characters